Seven Years
by PurpleRain012
Summary: AU One-shot: Amy and Adam have been together for almost seven years. He hasn't popped the big question and now she doesn't think he ever will. What happens when they get into a fight before their seven year anniversary?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with, just the plot.**

**I don't like using real names but I will always use real names when I write Lita/Edge because its really weird thinking someone's name is Edge. For those who don't know: Amy- Lita, Adam- Edge, Jason/Jay- Christian.**

* * *

"Come on Amy. Put your head in my lap." Trish Reso said to her friend as she took a seat on the sofa in her best-friend, Amy Dumas, house.

"I don't think Adam nor Jay would appreciate that." Amy said about her boyfriend, Adam Copeland and Trish's husband, Jason Reso

"They're men, they might." Dawn Marie Psaltis quipped from her spot on the other couch.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Shut up and just put your head in my lap." The three best-friends were having a little spa session on their girls night which currently saw Trish giving Amy a facial after she gave Dawn one. Dawn was going to give Trish one after the blonde was done with Amy.

The red-head finally put her head in the blonde's lap. Trish took the first part of the facial and started to put it on Amy's face. "That's cold." Amy exclaimed. Trish simply rolled her eyes and continued with the facial. She started to rub around Amy's chin and neck area which resulted in giggles from the red-head.

"It's going to go in your mouth if you don't stop laughing." Trish said.

"But it's ticklish." Amy said through her giggles.

"You laugh like this when Adam touches your neck?" Dawn asked.

Amy would have rolled her eyes if they were open. "When Adam touches my neck, it's hot. And he's not putting gunk all over my neck."

"Yea, just his mouth." Dawn added.

"And that is none of you business."

"Speaking of Adam," Trish said hesitantly because she knew her friend didn't like talking about what she was going to say next but she couldn't help it, "I know you don't like talking about this, but you two have been together for almost seven years. Is he-"

"Must we talk about this?" Amy interrupted.

"We just want to know if he's ever going to put a ring on it." Dawn said ignoring Amy and completing Trish's statement.

"We don't need to be married. We've been together for almost seven years. We live together for five of those seven years. I love him. He loves me. What else is there to marriage really? We don't need to be married," Amy tried to reason with her friends.

"Wipe your face. First part is done," Trish said giving Amy a wet paper towel. "Look we know what you're saying isn't true. We know you Ames. Yea you're not the type to make a big deal out of weddings and marriage but we both know you want to get married so don't try to bull shit us." Trish said that in the nicest way possible.

Amy rolled her eyes after she wiped her face clear setting her head back on Trish's lap ready for the second round. "Look, I'm fine with whatever Adam wants. You know we got in a fight about this around our five year anniversary. We almost broke up because of it. I don't want to lose him. What's so special about marriage? I know you like being married blondie, but it's not for everyone and Adam's made it clear that he doesn't want to get married. I'm willing to sacrifice the little part of me that does want to get married for him."

"And why can't he sacrifice him not wanting to get married for you?" Dawn knew even though Amy said there was a little part of her that wanted to get married, there was actually a bigger part than that, after all, her and Adam wouldn't have gotten in that big fight two years ago.

Amy was quiet for a moment, not laughing anymore when Trish was rubbing the mask on around her neck. "Look, it doesn't matter. Married or not married. The big difference between how we are now and how we would be if we were married is the piece of paper legally binding us together."

"Do you really feel that way?" Trish asked her.

"Yes. Sometimes. I mean, sure it would be nice to know that Adam was mine forever but even marriage doesn't mean that. People get divorced like it's nothing." It was quiet for a moment. "Can we just change the subject? I mean, I always think about this around our anniversary ever since our third when I really thought he was going to propose and since our fifth, after that fight, I know he's never going to want to get married and I just can't keep thinking about it."

"Is he done PMSing?" Dawn asked knowing that for the past week, Adam had been acting very moody.

"No." Amy confessed. "I don't know what's wrong with him. I don't even know how he'll act. One day, he'll be fine, the next day he'll act all mad for no reason. Today he was fine and just happy and normal. I just hope it stays that way."

"Maybe he told Jay and you know I can get anything out of him. You want me to try to see if Jay will tell me?" Jay and Adam were having their own guys night and Trish thought maybe Adam would tell Jay what was going on. "Okay, wait fifteen minutes and then you can wash this off. Alright Dawn, my turn."

Amy lifted her head from Trish's lap and got up from the floor and sat on the couch. "This is making my face itch and burning a bit. He should tell me what's wrong and what's bothering him."

"That's normal, it'll stop burning soon. He should but he's not. Guys are just like us. They need someone else to talk to as well." Dawn said starting the first round on Trish's face.

Amy nodded. "I know."

"So the anniversary is in two weeks. Got any plans?"

Amy shook her head. "Not that I know of. Anyways. Let's talk about someone else now. That's enough Amy talk." She really didn't want to talk about Adam right now because she would keep thinking about how he doesn't want to get married.

The three girls started talking about other things like how Dawn was going through problems with her boyfriend right now. They had a two year old son but he didn't seem ready for the marriage commitment just like Adam, although Dawn was with her boyfriend for four years while Adam and Amy were together for almost seven years. Trish wanted a baby now and Jay wanted to wait another couple of months. Dawn joked that she could trick Jay and just go off her birth control to which the other two called her evil and said that was a horrible idea. Dawn repeated that she was just joking. Their conversation was interrupted by the abrupt opening and slamming of the front door which caused the girls to jump.

_Damn it_, Amy thought. "He's probably back to being pissed off again." She whispered to the other two.

"Hey baby. Adam." Trish greeted the two when they entered the living room getting up to wash her face which Amy already did a little while ago.

"Boys." Dawn greeted them.

"Hey," Amy said getting up from the couch walking towards the two best-friends. "Um, Adam," she started to say cautiously afraid she was going to have an outburst, placing her hand on his shoulder, "are you okay? What's wrong? Why did you just slam the door?"

Adam shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. "What makes you think I slammed the door, it could have been Jay." He said in a slightly pissed off and annoyed tone.

Amy looked over at Jay who shook his head saying it wasn't him and it was in fact Adam who slammed the door. "Well, Jay doesn't look pissed off, you do. And you sound pissed off as well."

"Whatever." Adam huffed walking out the room and towards another one.

Amy followed him. She really wanted to know what his problem was. "Seriously Adam. What the hell is your problem? I've been having to walk on egg shells the past week. You're acting more moody than I do when it's my time of month."

Adam took a deep breath before he replied stopping in his tracks but not turning around to face her. "Seriously Ames. Just leave me alone."

"No. You were actually happy and I actually wanted to be around you. What the hell is your problem?"

He turned around to look at her. "What you don't want to be around me now? You can leave! No one is stopping you!" He said, his voice raising.

"Adam-" she was shocked by what he just said.

"What if you can't stand to be around me you might as well just leave!"

"Adam, stop it. She's just concerned about you." Jay said joining the two in the kitchen. He didn't mean to overhear them but he didn't know they were in there and heard what Adam was saying to her.

"Whatever." Adam said grabbing a water bottle. "Let's go, I want to show you something." He left.

Amy couldn't believe what he just said to her. He basically said she could leave him if he was getting on her nerves that much. She was trying to talk to him but he wasn't acting civil at all. She tried not to cry but the tears started to roll down her face. Jay saw this and gave her a hug trying to comfort her.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" She asked Jay.

"I really don't know. How about I try talking to him?" Jay suggested. Amy nodded pulling herself away from Jay. "I don't know if it'll work but I'll try."

"Thanks." She tried smiling at him but it didn't work. He left to where Adam had went and she wiped her face before she went back to her friends.

"Ames, are you okay?" Trish said concerned.

"He's in a bitch mood right now." Amy explained.

"That doesn't give him the right to talk to you in anyway he wants." Dawn said. "We heard him yelling that you could leave if you didn't like being around him."

"I don't want to talk about it." She really didn't know what was bugging Adam and if she could stay around any longer. She didn't want to leave him, she could never, she loved him too much to do that.

* * *

It had been a week since Amy and Adam's little fight. Things weren't getting better. Adam slept in another room the past few days. They hardly said a word to one another. Amy was thankful for work, it helped her get her mind off of her problem with Adam. She had Trish to talk to about this, Dawn went back home to New Jersey, she was only visiting her two friends in Canada for three days, she had to get back to her son.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked entering the room he abandoned for a week.

"Packing." Amy simply answered continuing her packing without looking up.

"I can see that." He replied.

"Then why did you ask?" She asked with a bit of an attitude.

He ignored her. "Why?"

"I'm going to Atlanta for a few days." She wasn't giving him anymore than what he asked.

"Why?" He once again asked.

She sighed closing her carry on luggage bag and zipping it up. "I want to spend some time with my mom. She's not feeling too well. Is that a problem?" It really didn't matter whether or not that was a problem for him, she was going to go either way. She took off from work for two weeks and wanted a couple of days with her mom since she was a bit sick.

"No." He replied. "Why didn't you tell me? I would come with you. When is your flight?"

"Tomorrow at three."

"And why are you just telling me now?" He tried to ask calmly but he was a bit annoyed she just told him.

She finally turned to look at him. "This is the longest conversation we had in a week."

"You want me to take you to the airport?" He asked ignoring her statement, he knew it was true and he also knew he was mainly to blame for it but he wasn't going to admit it.

She shook her head sitting down on the bed. "No, Trish is taking me."

"Of course she is." Adam muttered turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

Amy was taking her bag down the stairs the next morning when Adam saw and took it from her and sat it beside the door for her. "Thanks." Adam simply nodded in response.

The two sat in an awkward silence sipping coffee while the red-head waited for her friend to come up. "Why are you going?" Adam broke the silence first.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you going to your moms house?"

"You were the one who said that I should leave if I was couldn't stand being with you." The red-head sniped.

He sighed. "Amy, I didn't mean it. I love you."

She snorted. "Yea well you haven't really been acting like it."

"I'm sorry I've been acting like a bitch."

"That doesn't change anything."

"I know. When are you coming back. You are coming back right?" He asked a bit worried not knowing whether or not she would come back, he knew he messed up this time.

She sighed. "Of course I am. I'm not leaving you no matter how horrible you've been acting towards me the last two weeks. I actually love you. God knows why."

"Amy-" he started to say but was interrupted by the sound of her phone.

"Trish is here." Amy said looking at her phone. "I'll be back in a week." She got up from the table and just looked at him. "Bye."

He got up as well. "Let me take your bag for you."

"That's not necessary." Amy said even though he took the bag for her and put it in Trish's car.

Adam turned walking towards Amy after he shut the trunk. The two just looked at one another not knowing what to do next. "Bye." Amy said walking towards the passenger side of the car. Adam grabbed her and turned her around and hugged her. He was surprised that she didn't push him away.

"Bye. We need to talk when you get back." He felt her nodding against his chest. They both pulled apart and she sat down in the car.

* * *

"Damn it Jay." Adam said sitting across the table with his best friend a couple of days after Amy left. "What am I going to do? We only talk for two minutes on the phone. Ask one another how the other is doing and I ask her how her mom is now and that's it. We just hang up after that. I screwed up badly this time. What if she doesn't come back?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come back. I mean, the way you've been treating her." Adam gave him a look. "You know she tells Trish things and Trish tells me. She asked me to punch you. And I saw it first hand. You practically told her to leave you."

Adam glared at his friend. "You're not helping."

"Just telling you the truth."

"I didn't mean it. She knows I didn't. I told her that."

"Seriously though. What is your problem? Weren't you planning on-"

"Yes." Adam interrupted him. "I guess that's just making me nervous and moody. I want everything perfect for her. But nothing is going to plan. And now if I do anything about that, I just think she's going to slap me. That's not the response I want."

"So instead you take it out on her? That's not really smart."

Adam glared at his friend. "I'm aware of that."

It was quiet before Jay spoke up. "I have an idea how you can ask her to forgive you and you can still continue your plan and not end up with her slapping you." Jay continued after Adam rose his eyebrow gesturing for his friend to continue.

* * *

Amy lay on her bed in her room at her mother's house. Her mother was doing better and Amy was planning on going back home in two days. She thought about the conversation she just had with her mom about Adam. She told her mom everything that was going on and how she was afraid that this would be the end. She loved Adam too much for this to be the end. She just hoped he would stop acting like a bitch. Her mom suggested it would be smart of her and Adam to have a civil conversation about everything that was going on. She also didn't like how Amy came when everything was a mess with Adam. She argued she had her husband, Amy's step father to take care of her and how she shouldn't have left Adam when they were in fight, nothing good could come out of it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She thought it was her mom just coming to check up on her. She didn't see that it wasn't her mom since she was still laying on her back with her eyes closed, her hands on her head.

She heard the door close and was a bit confused as to why her mom would close the door. She didn't say anything. "Hi." She heard a familiar voice and opened her eyes and sat up in bed surprised to see Adam standing in front of the closed door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little surprised and confused.

"I miss you." He replied.

_I miss you too,_ she thought but didn't say anything just simply nodded and gestured for him to sit next to her. "I was going to come home in two days."

"I wasn't sure you were." He admitted sitting next to her.

She sighed. "Adam-"

"No." He interrupted her. "I need to talk to you please." She nodded. "I am so sorry about the way I've been acting lately. I know I've been a pain for you to be around. Please forgive me."

Amy was quiet and didn't say anything instead just playing with her hands in her lap. She finally looked up at him. "Well, why have you been moody?"

He didn't want to ruin the surprise but he thought it didn't matter if she was still going to be mad at him he had to tell her. "Our anniversary is in three days. I was planning something for you and it wasn't going according to plan so it pissed me off."

"And you took it out on me?" She asked a bit taken back. He was actually doing something for her which made him angry.

He nodded. "I know I'm stupid."

"So what's the surprise?" She asked intrigued to know what the thing was that annoyed him.

"Three days."

She rolled her eyes. "No. Now."

He sighed. "Fine. Only because nothing went according to plan so it's only fitting." He took a small box out of his left pocket and opened the box which had a ring in it which resulted in the red-head to widen her eyes and gasp in shock. "I had something planned out but obviously it wasn't working out so I was planning on something else and after Trish slapped me and listened to what I had to say, she helped me with it but since you don't want to wait and I don't want you any more angry then you already are, here it goes." He took a deep breath before he continued, or tried to.

"Get on your knees." Amy demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"It's tradition."

"And since have you been a stickler for tradition?" He did as he was told after she gave him a look. He held the ring in front of her and started a mini speech. "I know you weren't expecting this at all especially after that little fight a couple years ago."

"Big." Amy interrupted him. "It was not a little fight. It was a big one. I thought you were going to break up with me."

"Okay. Big fight." Adam corrected himself. "But I knew there will always be a part of you that wants to get married and if you could sacrifice not getting married for me, then I could sacrifice getting married for you. I love you and I just want you to be happy. I would do anything for you. You mean the world to me. I know we get into a lot of stupid fights but that's what makes us us-"

Amy smirked. "And make up sex is a lot of fun."

Adam chuckled. "True, but stop interrupting me." He continued after Amy nodded but he knew she would still interrupt him if she wanted. "You just made me forget everything I was going to say. Now I can't stop thinking of the make up and just engaged sex we're going to have."

Amy rolled her eyes. "First, I didn't say I forgave you. Second, you didn't ask me anything and who knows if I'm going to say yes. Just ask, you don't have to finish this cheesy speech." She saw the look on Adams face so she added, "Sweet but cheesy."

He chuckled once again. "Amy Christine Dumas. Will you marry me?"

"No." She replied biting back a smile and trying not to laugh.

"What?" He asked slightly confused.

"You had seven years Adam. This is the best you could come up with?" She couldn't help it anymore and burst out into laughter. "You are so cute. Go in the mirror and look at yourself. Aww. Does my Adam poo not enjoy this?"

He was still on his knees. "I can take back the proposal and take the ring back." He thought for a moment and said something he knew would rile her up. "Or I can just give some other chick the ring. There are many females that I know would marry me."

Amy leaned forward in the bed and towards Adam in the floor slapping him against his head. "I'm going to kill you."

"Yes or no?"

"I already said 'no'."

"Amy."

"Ask me again." Adam rolled his eyes. "Without rolling your eyes at me. I'll poke your eyes."

"I know you will." He muttered under his breath. "Amy will you please be legally bounded to me forever?"

"Forever?" Amy asked. "What if we want to get a divorce?" She joked.

"That's not funny. Why are you making this hard?"

"Because it's fun and you deserve it. And yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you. I'm crazy enough to do that." She grinned.

He slipped the ring on her finger. "You're actually crazy for many other reasons." He got up on the bed and sat next to her pulling her in for a kiss before she could slap him. They pulled apart after a while. "I love you." He said resting his forehead on hers.

She smiled. "That's a good thing. I mean, why would you ask someone you didn't love to get married?" She backed away and started to laugh.

"Should I be worried that you keep making jokes?"

"I'm just having fun. It's a little thing I like to call payback."

"I think it's time for some make up sex." Adam said smirking getting closer to his fiancé who got up from the bed completely.

"Mom and Brian are down there." She said talking about her mom and step father.

Adam smiled. "No they're not. I told them yesterday I was coming and they said they would give us time to talk. They left when I came and said they would be back in two hours. We have time."

"To talk. Not to have sex."

"Well, I did ask your mom and Brian for permission a couple of weeks ago so they should know that we would consummate the engagement."

"Yes, what every girl wants her parents to know. She's going to get laid in their house."

"Ames-"

"It's a good thing I forgave you." Amy said jumping on the bed next to him attacking his lips with her own. "I love you."

"Good thing because you did just agree to marry me." He mocked her earlier statement. He pulled her towards her again, continuing the kiss. Seven years and a couple of fights later, Amy and Adam were finally engaged.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. How was it?**


End file.
